Bringing Out The Fire
by XDracoMalfoysGirlX
Summary: There's a reason why Sirius Black enjoys playing pranks on Lily Evans, it brings out the fire in her and she really is beautiful when she's angry.


Written for Gamma Orionis One shot in one hour challenge.

Prompt- I will remember

Pairing- Lily/Sirius

Bringing Out The Fire

Lily Evans was furious, her green eyes blazed as she finished knotting her tie. Grabbing her bag she stormed from the girls dormitory and made her way into the Gryffindor common room determined to find him and do_ something_. Kill him preferably. After all, who would miss him? She would probably get a medal for doing such a service to society.

"Where is he?" she demanded of Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew who were sitting in the far corner by a window playing chess.

Remus looked up and smiled easily. "Hello to you too, Lily."

"Don't give me all that "hello" rubbish. Where is he?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"Sirius bloody Black!"

"Oh him," Remus shrugged, "I don't know."

"Have you tried the nearest toilets? He might be in there with a girl," Peter offered helpfully.

Lily's eyes gleamed, she would give anything to catch Black in that kind of situation. It would be lovely to have something like that to hold over him.

"Can I give him a message if I see him?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Lily snapped. "Tell him I'm going to bloody well kill him when I see him."

Peter surveyed her carefully for a moment. "Why are you wearing your uniform on a Saturday?"

Lily's jaw clenched. "Because Black has stolen all my clothes and make up!"

"How could he do that? He can't get into the girls dorm's. Are you sure you didn't lose them?"

"Lose them?" Lily stared at Peter incredulously. "You think I lost all my clothes and all my make up?"

"Makes more sense than Sirius taking them."

"No it doesn't," She said through grit teeth.

Remus sighed softly. "What makes you think it's Sirius?"

"Because it's always him," she said irritably. "If you see him tell him he can't hide forever." She turned on her heel and stomped off, her long red hair swinging angrily against her back.

"Do you think he did it?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yes," Remus said firmly. "And he's going to pay for it."

XXX

Lily ate up the corridor with purposeful strides. She was determined to find Black and really let him have it this time. The problem was she didn't know where to find him, Sirius Black was one of those people you didn't find, he found you.

Her mood darkened when she realised that he would probably be with that other oaf, James Potter. The pair of them were annoying as hell, immature prats, they thought they were funny but they weren't; and Black drove her absolutely mad.

He was one of those people who loved to play pranks, and for some reason he thoroughly enjoyed pranking her and had subjected her to most things over the course of the last three months. If it wasn't exploding packs of cards, it was fake worms in her salad at lunch time, he had switched her ink with vanishing ink, switched the salt and the sugar so she ended up with salt in her morning tea and sugar on her bacon and eggs. Two weeks ago he had cast a spell on her shoes that made them quack like a duck every time she took a step and he had somehow managed to magically glue her other shoes to the floor for a whole twenty four hours so she had no choice but to wear the quacking shoes all day.

Embarrassing hadn't been the word for it!

Lily had at the time sworn vengeance, but she just didn't have the adolescent mentality that Black had. Some people had a knack for practical jokes, Lily wasn't one of those people and she genuinely had no idea what to do to get him back.

Today though she was going to ring his neck as soon as she got hold of him; she looked awful without even a dab of blush for her cheeks or a little mascara to open her eyes up. She could have, Lily thought, borrowed some make up until Black returned hers, but her temper had gotten the better of her and she had stormed straight off to look for him.

Lily rounded the corner and literally ran straight into Sirius Black. "Got you, you little rat bag!" she gripped hold of his arm and glared at him.

"Alright, Evans?" Sirius asked pleasantly, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Alright!" Lily exclaimed incredulously.

"Going for the au naturel look today are you?"

Damn him, he was laughing at her! "Give me back my clothes!"

"You're clothes?" he echoed, as though he couldn't quite understand what she was saying.

"My clothes! Are you deaf?" she shook his arm angrily. "I don't know how you did it, but I know you did. Give me back my clothes."

"What would I want with your clothes, Evans?"

Lily's temper rose, he was smiling, trying to look friendly and confused but there was a spark in his eyes, they fairly gleamed with hidden mirth. "I'm warning you!"

"I promise you that I haven't taken your clothes," Sirius held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

She glared at him, her eyebrows rushing together in a furious scowl. "I don't believe you."

"Maybe," Sirius said thoughtfully, "Maybe you should open your eyes a little bit. They're probably in your room."

"You know very well that they aren't."

"I know nothing of the kind," Sirius said. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, sweetheart."

"I am not your sweetheart," Lily snapped. "And what do you mean?"

"Just what I said. You should take a good look at your surroundings."

"Black," Lily warned. "I am fast running out of patience."

"I can see that." Sirius grinned, she was so fascinating when she was angry, those green eyes blazed with a hidden fire and her cheeks flushed pink. To coin a popular phrase, she was beautiful when she was angry and Sirius couldn't help himself, he had to bring that fire out in her.

His best friend James Potter was absolutely and completely in love with her and he was absolutely and completely in lust with her. Lily didn't have the time of day for either of them though she thought they were childish and ridiculous; she was always busy studying, Lily was the classical good girl and Sirius filled that time just before sleep claimed him coming up with a million way in which he could corrupt her.

He would never act on his feelings though, his hormones were always running riot and Sirius was sure that his feelings would fade over time. James' feelings on the other hand did actually appear to be genuine and Sirius knew that James would never forgive him if he pursued Lily in any capacity.

"Sirius!" she was furious now, the colour in her cheeks rising and her chest heaving as she struggled to keep a hold on her temper.

Sirius loved the way she said his name, a cross between anger, exasperation and a barely there but still detectable trace of amusement. He drove her mad, but Sirius also had the feeling Lily thrived on his pranks and enjoyed the attention.

"Oh alright," Sirius sighed and made a face. "When you go back to your room, look up."

"Look up what?"

"Look up at the ceiling," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Lily's jaw dropped in shock. "You've put my clothes and makeup on the ceiling?"

"Nothing so amateurish as that," he said indignantly. "I'm interested to see how long it will take you to get them down. Can the clever Lily Evans out spell me?"

"You bet your ass I can out spell you," Lily said firmly.

"I eagerly wait news of your triumph."

"Don't mock me, Sirius."

He flashed her a wicked grin and Lily couldn't help but respond to it, the frown lines leaving her face as she smiled. "Why must you always play tricks on me, Sirius?"

She didn't sound annoyed or angry any more, now that she had the answers she was looking for and a challenge ahead of her Lily was back in her comfort zone and was willing to be friendly again. She was never so quick to accept James though Sirius noted.

Without thinking, Sirius reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, the backs of his knuckles grazing lightly against her cheek. "Maybe," he said softly, "Because of the passionate way you respond to them. I like the fire in you."

Lilly blushed and adverted her gaze from his face. She swallowed uncomfortably and took a step back, putting a little distance between them.

"Or maybe it's because I can," Sirius didn't want to make her uncomfortable around him, they had to work together in potions and Sirius didn't wish to arouse James' suspicions he was beginning to get moody over the pranks Sirius had inflicted on Lily as it was.

Lily's lips pursed. "I will remember this, Black. Watch your back."

"You'll never get me, Evans. Not ever."

The scowl came back in full force when he started to laugh, Lily turned her back on him and stalked off. For a moment then she had thought that Sirius Black had been going to kiss her, but that was ridiculous, he had no interest in her other than to wind her up and annoy her at any given opportunity; his laughter ringing in her ears told her that.

And she was not disappointed by that. Not at all.

Lily sighed softly, she was no good at thinking up pranks and she was not good at lying to herself either.

Damn Sirius Black!


End file.
